gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Guild upgrade nav
ギルドアップグレード }}| 1 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" data-expandtext="表示" data-collapsetext="隠す" |- ! colspan=2; style="text-align:left; width:600px; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px;" | Guild Arena |- ! Restoration 1 | PvP Mission PvP Reward |- ! Restoration 2 | Walls Weakness Strike Green Team Vortex Fear Barrier Knockback Fan Chill Poison Flame Cripple Heal Kill Free-for-All Purple Invulnerable White |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 2 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" data-expandtext="表示" data-collapsetext="隠す" |- ! colspan=2; style="text-align:left; width:600px; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px; border-top:1px solid #aaa;" | Guild Market |- ! style="border-top:solid 1px; width:25%;" | Restoration 1 | Decorations 1 Trader 1 Trader 2 Armorer 1 Weaponsmith 1 Magic Find Miniature 1 Treasure Trove |- ! Restoration 2 | Merchant 2 Merchant 3 Trader 3 Trader 4 Trader 5 Miniature 2 Miniature 3 Armorer 2 Vault Transport Deep Cave Weaponsmith 2 |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 2 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" data-expandtext="表示" data-collapsetext="隠す" |- ! colspan=2; style="text-align:left; width:600px; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px; border-top:solid 1px;" | Guild Mine |- ! style="border-top:solid 1px; width:25%;" | Excavation 1 | Capacity 1 Capacity 2 Rate 1 Rate 2 |- ! Excavation 2 | Capacity 3 Capacity 4 Capacity 5 Rate 3 Rate 4 |- ! Excavation 3 | Capacity 6 Rate 5 Rate 6 |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 2 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" data-expandtext="表示" data-collapsetext="隠す" |- ! colspan=2; style="text-align:left; width:600px; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px; border-top:solid 1px;" | Guild Tavern |- ! style="border-top:solid 1px; width:25%;" | Restoration 1 | Music Swiftness +11% Waypoint XP Karma Scribing unlocks: Gathering Karma XP MF Road Gold |- ! Restoration 2 | Swiftness +22% Swiftness +33% Waypoint -10% Waypoint -15% Scribing unlocks: Guild Banquet Karma and XP Gold and MF Gathering and Switfness Heroes World Events |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 2 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" data-expandtext="表示" data-collapsetext="隠す" |- ! colspan=2; style="text-align:left; width:600px; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px; border-top:solid 1px;" | Guild Workshop |- ! style="border-top:solid 1px; width:25%;" | Restoration 1 | Ore 1 Ore 2 Lumber 1 Lumber 2 Plant 1 Synthesis 1 Synthesis 2 Critical Harvesting Critical Crafting Map Bonus |- ! Restoration 2 | Ore 3 Ore 4 Ore 5 Ore 6 Lumber 3 Lumber 4 Lumber 5 Plant 2 Plant 3 Synthesis 3 Synthesis 4 |- | style="padding:4px" | || |} }}| 2 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed}}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" data-expandtext="表示" data-collapsetext="隠す" |- ! colspan=2; style="text-align:left; width:600px; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px; border-top:solid 1px;" | War Room |- ! style="border-top:solid 1px; width:25%;" | Restoration 1 | Mission Slot: WvW Claim Camps Aura 1 MF Aura 2 XP Aura 3 Speed Claim Towers WXP Scribing WvW unlocks: Supply 1 Sabotage Depot Chilling Armored Dolyaks Invincible Dolyak Ballista Speedy Dolyaks Iron Guards Turtle Catapult Arrow Cart |- ! Restoration 2 | Claim Keeps Claim Castle Aura 4 Power Aura 5 Precision Aura 6 Toughness Aura 7 Vitality Aura 8 Supply Scribing WvW unlocks: Flame Ram Trebuchet Golem Shield Generator Assault Roller Hard Siege Hard Gates Turret Gates Packed Dolyaks Centaur Dragon Invulnerable Fort Emergency Waypoint Watchtower Presence of the Keep Cloaking Waters Airship Defense |} Usage Display links to pages of all Guild Hall upgrades grouped by source. All sections hidden by default except corresponding section shown when on upgrade page. Parameters None. Category:Navigation templates